


It That Betrays

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, Darkness, F/F, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: 15th in my series, “I'd Do Anything For Love.” Alex learns a few shocking truths after confronting Lena again.





	It That Betrays

“OH, you bitch. You're much more devious and clever than I gave you credit for.” Alex growled as she walked into Lena's office at L-Corp. After everything that had recently happened, with kids getting sick, and Lena being framed for that, Lena had realized there was a lot of work she still needed to do, especially at L-Corp.

Lena looked up at Alex and frowned. “What did I do now?”   
“Well, my ex-girlfriend is lying in a hospital bed with two violently broken legs, courtesy of Supergirl. Because you gave her Black Kryptonite, and you knew what it did!” Alex growled.

Lena took a deep breath. “Alex, you should know, you can't kill me no matter what I say.”   
Alex groaned. “Look, tell me the freaking truth, Lena. Did you know Black Kryptonite was a thing, and it could turn her evil?! It's not a hard question to answer!” 

Lena looked down at her desk, well, Samantha's desk. “Well, the thing, Alex, you have to ask yourself, is why in the blue furry hell would you come here, with no back up, with no outside help, with no possible way to defend yourself in case, I don't know, I become a kick-boxing World Champion fighter.” Lena smirked.

“You're not M. Bison!” Alex groaned.  
“Of course!” Lena smirked. “But my point is, Alex, do you really want to know the answers to the questions you asked?” 

“Why are you stalling? Lex would have spent an hour bragging about his plans.” Alex grumbled.  
Lena chuckled. “I am not my brother. I am not my mother. I am Lena Lutessa Luthor.”   
“Lutessa? What the hell kind of middle name is that?” Alex groaned. “Look, I don't care, I don't care if you're the reincarnated form of Morgana Pendragon!”   
Lena chuckled again. “I am most certainly not a sorceress.” 

“Tell me the truth, Lena!” Alex growled.   
“Very well, I will tell you the truth. I am bored enough as it is. I knew exactly what Black Kryptonite would do. I knew that the perfect time to use it would be when Kara finally killed my mother. She did everything for me, and I wanted to repay her that debt in kind. I'm not the kind of evil that my mother or my brother are. I did all this, to create a distraction.” Lena sighed and stood up.   
“A distraction? For what? If you're evil, at least tell me when this madness happened.” 

“I'm not mad, Alex, I see things clear as day. My brother is the one who is insane. But yes, all that, was the perfect distraction. Have everyone, even Kara, unfortunately, not realize what I was planning.” Lena smiled.

“What kind of game are you playing? What are you even going to do? What are your motivations? TELL ME!” Alex said, getting beyond aggravated by all of Lena's antics.

Lena took a deep breath. “Alright, Alex. Such impatience.”   
Then there was a sudden blur of movement and Lena was holding on to Alex by the throat, holding her up with one hand, barely even a microsecond after she finished her sentence. 

Alex gasped in shock and her eyes widened. Lena chuckled. “You figured it out. I'm glad. Now, I can't kill you either. That just wouldn't be fair.” 

She dropped Alex to the floor and walked normally back to her desk, only to sit down on it. “You see, the one thing my brother, and my mother never saw in me, was that I truly, and fully did crave power. Power is a drug in a way and I was born with the addiction. So, yes, I gave myself thanks to science, Kara's powers, with none of those pesky weaknesses. Unless you get some magic wizard here, that is.” Lena sighed.

“We're going to kick your ass together. Once I free Kara from the Black Kryptonite.” Alex glared at her.   
“Oh, dear, don't you know? She'll die if she realizes what she's been doing, far beyond just the normal killing of people to protect me. I am certain you would know how your sister would react.” Lena chuckled.

“I knew I really shouldn't have trusted you this entire time. You will pay for what you have done!” Alex growled.

“Perhaps, one day. But Kara won't believe you, and even if you do somehow convince her I'm evil, and get her to take off the Black Kryptonite, how are you going to get her through a crippling depression. She's told me what she's done, you know. Can you really handle that? I thought of everything you could possibly counter. What's that quote, oh, yes, The world's smartest man is no more a danger to me than the world's smartest termite.” Lens smirked.

“You're not Dr. Manhattan.” Alex glared at Lena.  
“No, I'm wearing pants.” Lena laughed, a laugh that actually made Alex nervous. “What can you do, Alex? I'm a God now.” 

Alex growled. “Mark my words, I will stop you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Magic The Gathering, a specific card for those super nerds out there. :)
> 
> Story is getting dark, isn't it?  
> And yeah, Watchmen universe is in DC, so it's like slightly paradoxical to reference Dr. Manhattan.


End file.
